


Too Sleepy

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunk Will, Hannibal carries Will to bed, Hannibal lifts, M/M, Sleepy Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Will falls asleep on Hannibal’s couch. Hannibal is not having it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Too Sleepy

Will sipped on yet another glass of wine, chuckling at something Hannibal said. His face was flushed red; whether it was from the wine or Hannibal’s unwavering attention, Will didn’t know. The more he thought about it, the more he gulped down his savory wine instead of sipping like Hannibal had been for the last hour.

Like that, another glass was done. He leaned forward slightly, setting the glass on a coaster on Hannibal’s fanciful coffee table. The world around him shifted dramatically. It threw Will for a loop, forcing Will to steady the glass and then himself back onto Hannibal’s stiff couch. 

Hannibal didn’t seem to notice. He droned on to that conversation they were supposed to be having. Will had lost track of the details, only zeroing in on his soft, lovely voice and how his accent shaped the sounds he made. Will leaned back, feeling such a warmth rush through his body both from the wine and the filling meal Hannibal provided earlier. He let his eyes slip closed to take it all in. 

He found himself drifting off where even Hannibal’s voice even drops out for seconds. He came to quickly, cursing the little sleep he got last night. Yet, Hannibal continued his say, and Will did his best to focus on what Hannibal said. 

Will forced his eyes open, yet they seemed all too eager to slide back closed. The couch seemed a bit more comfy to him and the warmth in him more sleepy. Hannibal continued, his voice almost a lullaby in how steady and relaxing it was. 

It shouldn’t be, but it is. Will’s eyes slip closed. He struggled to keep track of the conversation and when to make noises to pretend he was actually listening. He fought off proper sleep, not wanting to have to make the effort to end this. 

He wondered if Hannibal would let him sleep here if he did pass out on the couch.He could curl up in a night ball, wrinkling Hannibal’s probably expensive couch. Will doubted Hannibal would stand for it. But, Will was a lazy man and this couch was getting more comfy by the minute…

“Will.” Will felt someone shake his shoulder. Will grumbled, shifting a bit before falling back into the half sleep he was in. Maybe, if he ignored him, Hannibal will let him curl up like a stray here.

Will guessed he should’ve known otherwise. 

Hannibal nudged him a bit harder, making Will move with a sharp inhale. “Will, this is a dreadful place to sleep. I have a servicable guest room.” Hannibal scolded softly. 

“I’m fine.” Will mumbed. Hannibal, however, was not satisfied, urging him to his feet. Will stubbornly refused. 

So, Hannibal snaked his arms under Will and lifted him up. The warmed upholstery was replaced with the soft fabric of his suit. 

Will slowly blinked, taking in the new view. Hannibal looked as Will was nothing to move as he walked down a darkened hallway. His grip on him was firm and steady. He was just another piece to place according to his design. 

Will huffed amused at the thought. He thought for a moment of breaking the hold, but he was tired, drunk, and frantically lulling him back to sleep. So, he let Hannibal move him to a dim room and place him on what felt like sinfully soft sheets. Will wriggled halfheartedly, rumpling the sheets and settling. He was already half asleep again when Hannibal fixed the sheets over him, running a hand over where Will’s arm was covered. 

“Good night, Will.” Will couldn’t tell if it was a dream or real at that point and neither was the fingers brushing his hair. 


End file.
